My Boyfriend's Best Friend
by Tukkus
Summary: Spencer had always thought her relationship with Andrew was perfect, until Andrew asks her to try and get along more with his best friend—Toby Cavanaugh. In an unexpected turn of events, Spencer finds herself growing fonder of her boyfriend's best friend. Will she be able to stop her feelings before Andrew gets hurt?
1. Chapter 1

My Boyfriend's Best Friend

Chapter 1

"Cool, man, I'll see you on Sunday for the game!" Toby Cavanaugh exclaimed, patting his best buddy's back. "Oh, and have a nice night, Spencer." The brunette nodded her head as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm. He smiled at her, and they kept walking.

"Alright Tobester, I'll see you Sunday!" Andrew Campbell exclaimed as they got quite far away from Toby. The blond male turned to his girlfriend and said, "You know he's my best friend, Spence. You could be a bit more social with him."

She sighed and explained, "Andrew, I don't really know him. Besides, he's not really my kind of friend. He's all—"

"_Outgoing_?" Andrew finished for her with a laugh. "He's a good guy, and he's pretty social and funny. I think you should start getting to know him better, or else it's going to suck when all three of us go out together more. I would never want you to be the third wheel, Spence. That's never my intention."

"But I need smart, intellectual young men like you," Spencer said, going on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. He kissed her back, but retreated soon enough.

"You're very sweet, but I would be crushed if my girlfriend didn't get along with my best friend," Andrew told her. "Please, make friends with him. Do it for me, okay?" She nodded her head. He smiled and said, "Good girl. I'll talk to you soon." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her walk into her house. "Good night, sweetie!"

"Night," she returned, smiling happily as she walked into her house.

She thought about what Andrew said: _Make friends with Toby._ It would be difficult. While she tolerated Andrew's love for football, Toby Cavanaugh was far too masculine for her to be friends with him. She wondered how Andrew ever became friends with him. Toby was the kind of guy to be around sawdust, sweaty men, sports, and fistfights. Andrew was the kind of guy to be around books, homework, literature, and maybe a tiny bit of football.

But for Andrew, she would do it.

* * *

><p>Spencer was reading a book, when she suddenly got a call in the afternoon. It was Andrew. She sighed as she picked it up. She didn't like being disrupted during her reading time, but she answered it, anyways. She liked to be a good girlfriend—being a good girlfriend was always her priority (besides studying).<p>

: Phone :

"Hey my beautiful girl!" Andrew exclaimed through the line. She squinted her eyes. He usually over-complimented her in a sentence if he wanted her to do something for him. "How are you doing, my sweet? Good?" She knew it wasn't just a good mood—he wanted something from her.

"Oh, hey Andrew," Spencer said, letting out a short breath. "Nothing much, I was just reading. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"No, no, of course not!" he cried, but she could tell he was lying. "I just wanted to check on how my girl is doing, and seems you're having a nice afternoon."

"Spit it out, sweetie," Spencer said, chuckling a little bit. "I know your 'I want something from you' voice, so out with it! Be direct, or I'm hanging up."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll cut to the chase now," he said, sighing quietly. "So, you know how Toby and I made plans to watch the Sunday game? Well, I was thinking about what you and I were talking about when I walked you home on Friday night, and I thought that maybe you and Tob—"

"No way!" Spencer yelled, cutting him off. "I hate football, first of all, and I don't want to be alone with two overwhelmed guys. I have a dad, I know how men get when it comes to football. There's a word for this, and they call it _crazy_!"

"Baby, I know it sounds crazy, but I want you to be here with me," Andrew said, sighing again. "It's my dream to have you befriend Toby. I want us three to all be friends, well you're more than my friend, so technically I should say I want us all to be on a good note, so—"

"I never said I didn't like Toby," Spencer said, biting her lip. "I think he's okay. We're on a good note, he even said goodbye to me on Friday. I know, I know, it's like love at first sight. What, do you want me to become his best friend so I can get these football games off of your hands?"

"No Spence, I like football," Andrew argued. "But anyways, I don't want you to be like a stranger to him. Saying 'hey' and 'bye' isn't good enough for me. I think you know what I want you to do. I won't beg and plead again. If you're here when the game starts, I'll be really happy. So this is my last saying to you: I really want you to be here. We'll be at Toby's house if you decide to show up."

"Jesus, Andrew, you make it seem like it's your dying wish," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"This conversation is over," he said, mumbling something else quietly. "Well, we'll se what happens. Bye, Spencer." He hung up the phone.

: End :

* * *

><p>"What up, A-ster!" Toby exclaimed as he jumped onto his own couch. "Awesome, awesome, you made it. Think the Niners are gonna win?"<p>

"Of course I made it, man, this is my kind of game!" Andrew exclaimed. "I don't know, both teams kinda suck, but I'll root for the Niners. Actually, the Niners are pretty good, I guess. Not too shabby? Yeah, I think that's what I'm trying to say."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Toby said, grinning. "I generously made popcorn for us to share. It's gonna be a long afternoon, so as all people do when they watch football, we're gonna snack." He slammed a bowl of popcorn down on the table. "Hell yeah, it's starting in like half an hour."

Someone rang the doorbell. Andrew's heart raced. Was it who he thought it was? Did she really show up? He was surprised. She put aside her stubborn ways for him, and came through. He was really happy with her.

"Who's that?" Toby said, groaning. "Please tell me it's not Jenna! She was supposed to be hanging out with her friends Garrett and Shana until late night. I don't need any game interrupters... Especially ones like Jenna."

"I'll get it," Andrew volunteered.

"No man, it's my house, I got it," Toby said, getting up. "Relax and have some popcorn." Toby walked to the door and swung it open while Andrew kept quietly protesting, since he knew Toby wouldn't want Spencer with them. "Hel— Spencer?"

"Hi," she awkwardly said. "Andrew... he... he wanted me to come here and watch the game with you."

"Andrew freaking Campbell, get your ass over here, dude!" Toby yelled, glaring at his best buddy. The smarter young man trudged towards his very angry best friend. "Dude, you invited a_ girl_ to our football game? She doesn't even like football, first of all, and also, I can't have a girl in my house! My parents are going to kill me, and if Jenna sees—"

"I'll tell them she's my girlfriend," Andrew said, rolling his eyes. "Calm down, Tobester. I wanted her to be here."

"If you want me to leave, I—" Spencer began.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for freaking out on you," Toby said, sighing. "I was just worried. You have to leave before my step sister and parents get home, though. I'm not allowed to bring girls into this house. They'll think I'm hooking up with you or something, no matter how much I protest, even if I tell them that you're Andrew's girlfriend."

"Why does it matter what your sister thinks?" Spencer asked curiously.

She saw a spark of hurt flash in Toby's eyes.

"It's nothing, we just don't get along," Toby mumbled. "She'll make up a wild story to my parents, probably about how we had sex, and she heard us or some crap. She'll go to extreme lengths to get me in trouble, or make me look bad."

Spencer swallowed hard at the thought of having sex with Toby. She was so nervous for some reason. She felt like everything Toby said mattered. His opinion of her suddenly mattered, and it wasn't because she wanted to make Andrew happy. Well, maybe part of it was, but not entirely.

"Alright, this conversation is intense, but we have a game to watch!" Andrew exclaimed, and pulled them both to the couch. He flipped through the channels until he found the NFL channel, and grinned when he finally found it.

"There's still twenty give minutes until the game," Toby said, grinning. "You want to go get into the football spirit and toss a ball around? My dad got me a new one after you got my last one deflated because you threw it onto a tree branch!"

Andrew started laughing, "I didn't mean to! My aim was a little off that day."

"More than a little," Toby chuckled. "Let's play. Try not to deflate my new one. I'm sure my dad would appreciate that."

"You cool with staying here, Spence?" Andrew asked, touching her chin lightly. "You can come if you want, or stay here and watch a girly TV show until we get back. It won't be long, I promise."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine here, Andrew," she said, sighing. "Please, don't come back sweaty." Andrew chuckled and pecked her lips, which made Toby flinch.

"Cut it out, man," Toby said, shoving his buddy lightly. "No kissing in this house."

"Sorry, I can't help myself," Andrew laughed. "Come on, grab your football and let's go, before we run out of time and miss the game!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Toby said, laughing as he grabbed the football. Andrew walked out first, and Toby second. "Hey Spencer, try not to wreck anything."

"Yeah, I bet it'll make Jenna mad, right?" Spencer tried to push him. She smirked a little.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"To be honest, that's not really a joke, because I'm sure as hell that she would be pissed if anything in this house is wrecked," Toby said, pursing his lips shortly after. "Cut the jokes out, okay? You don't know what happened. You don't know anything about Jenna."

"Yeah, but I sure as hell know that it's shady," Spencer said with a smirk. "I'm trying to push the boundaries here. It seemed like a sensitive topic."

"Well, damn right it is," he said, folding his arms. "Stay out of my personal life. Jenna has nothing to do with you."

"Hey Tobester, you coming?" Andrew called.

"Yeah, man, give me a second!" Toby exclaimed. "I'm going to leave now. Don't think I'm joking when I say that you'll ruin my life if you wreck anything, especially one of Jenna's belongings. Stay out of her room. Actually, why don't you just come with us?"

"I'd rather not," Spencer said, turning away. "Makes you nervous, doesn't it? Anything in this pretty little house could be screwed up when you come back. Stay cautious."

He huffed a little before jogging out, knowing that he had kept Andrew waiting far too long. If he didn't leave then, they wouldn't get much play time.

* * *

><p>The door swung open, and Andrew and Toby came running in. To Spencer's surprise, Toby was a little under-dressed. It seemed that a shirt was missing from his torso, and he looked pretty hot. She tried to look away, but she couldn't help it. It was hard. He was attractive.<p>

"Did your ball catching game get so intense that you had to take your shirt off?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he smirked. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No," she said, pursing her lips. "It doesn't. I was just wondering."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I did some fixing up, and I have an edited summary, as well as an all new picture for the story! I tried to make it look like Spence was staring at Tobes's abs xD.**

Chapter 2

"Hey there, Princess," Andrew greeted, leaning down to peck his girlfriend's lips. "Are you sitting with me today, or are you sitting with the girls?"

"Mm, I'll sit with you," she answered, and started to walk side-by-side with him to the cafeteria. "It's been a while since we've had lunch together."

"I'm glad you decided to sit with me," Andrew said, grinning at her when they arrived at the table, "because I invited Toby to sit with us, too." Spencer's reaction when she saw him was not a pretty one.

"I thought it was just going to be us!" Spencer cried. "It's not too late to back out, and I see my friends, so I'll be sitting with them instead."

"Oh, come on, Spencer, you're not still uncomfortable because I took my shirt off before the game, are you?" Toby teased, fixing his red-and-black flannel. "If you're not still uncomfortable, then show me. Take a seat and show me."

"I don't have to prove anything to you, Cavanaugh," she snapped. "Do you see what I have to deal with, Andrew?"

"Okay, guys, stop. Toby, play it nice!" he said, folding his arms. "She's my girlfriend, and I want you guys to be friends. She would be a little more open about becoming friends with you if you didn't try to be asshole-ish all the time."

"Well, I was just stating the truth," Toby said, shrugging with a smirk. "Come on, Spence, you know it's true! You have the need to prove it to me. You have the need to always be right. I know you better than you think I do."

"You're the definition of a creep," she said, rolling her eyes, and taking a seat. "For your information, I'm not sitting here to prove anything to you, I'm sitting here because Andrew wants me to."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that..."

The three of them sat there in an uncomfortable silence for the first half of their lunch time. Andrew thought that they would make some kind of conversation, but they said nothing to each other. Nothing at all! So, he knew he had to put his plan into action.

"I'm gonna go get some more ketchup for my hot dog," Andrew announced, getting up from his seat. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone, you two freaks." He grinned and walked off. They thought he was coming back, but the plan was to not. He was leaving them alone so they'd hopefully make some conversation.

Spencer fell right into the trap when she asked, "Does Andrew know about what happened with your sister?"

"No, nobody knows what happ—" he started, but then mentally slapped himself for saying that. "Didn't I tell you to back off? It's my personal life."

"I knew something happened!" she exclaimed. "Anymore slip ups, and I might know the whole story."

"There won't be anymore slip ups," he said, folding his arms. "Do you know how to respect somebody's personal life? I told you I didn't want to talk about it, and the fact that my best friend doesn't even know obviously means that it's something really personal. I don't need you stalking me to find out."

"Tricking you wasn't stalking you," she said, biting her lip. "Look, I feel bad about it now. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have tried to make you talk. If you didn't tell him, why would you tell me? I mean, we're not even friends at all."

"It's fine," he said, sighing and staring at the floor. "I shouldn't have been all bitchy and have teased you about the stupid shirt thing. And also, Andrew wants us to be friends, so why shouldn't we? For his sake? Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

She gave him a weird look, and then he realized his mistake.

"It sounded like I was asking you out, didn't it?" he said, scratching his head. "It's not a date. You could just come over or something and we could watch another sports game. I know it would warm Andrew's heart if he knew we became friends."

"Well, I'll come over, but we are _not_ watching a sports game," she said, laughing quietly.

"Hmm, well does Monopoly sound any better?" Toby asked, grinning.

"I was thinking Scrabble."

"Scrabble works."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are you going?" Hanna demanded, grabbing her friend's wrist. "First, you didn't sit with us at lunch, and now you're leaving without so much as a goodbye? We haven't had any gossip time! You better be headed to your boyfriend's house for sex right now, because sex is the only acceptable reason for rushing out of school!"<p>

"I'm going to Toby's house."

"Toby Cavanaugh?" Hanna inquired, her eyes widening in shock. "You're going to have sex with _him_? How is that possible? He's like Andrew's best friend!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "This isn't about sex, Hanna. Andrew wants us to become friends, so I'm trying to spend more time with him."

"Well, that officially makes Andrew the biggest idiot on the planet!" Hanna cried.

"Why?" Spencer asked. "He just wants me to get along with his best friend. Given his grades, I don't think he's an idiot."

"Putting the perfect grades aside, I think he's an idiot because he's pushing his own girlfriend to hang out with his super hot bad boy best friend!" Hanna cried. "It's like he wants you to break up with him!"

"Come on, Toby is not a bad boy!" Spencer scoffed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"What do you call a guy who rides a motorcycle, wears leather jackets, and disobeys his parents and everyone around him?" Hanna said, folding her arms.

"That's a stereotypical bad boy," she said, rolling her eyes again. "Besides, there's no way in hell that I would ever want to be with Toby! We're struggling to even be friends at this point! I think you're being too optimistic if you think we can ever be more than friends at all."

"All I'm saying is that he's like perfect boyfriend material," Hanna warned, licking her lips. "He's super hot, he seems like the sensitive but bold type, he's protective... oh, and did I mention that he's hot?"

"No, I don't think you did," Spencer said, chuckling slightly. "Okay, I'll admit he's hot, but I can't stand him. And anyways, Andrew is hot!"

"Yeah, when he shoves all his books aside and stops talking about the Pythagorean Theorem and all of the hundreds of World Wars," Hanna joked.

"First of all, there weren't that many World Wars, and also, he is not a total nerd!" Spencer cried. "He's a normal guy who likes sports and stuff."

"Liking sports does not un-nerdify him, Spencer!" Hanna cried. "That doesn't change the fact that he's super nerdy. You're a nerd, and he's nerdier than you, so that really means something. That means that he's beyond nerdy. He's not just nerdy, he's like the biggest nerd ever!"

"How many times did you say nerd in that sentence?" Spencer asked, laughing. "By the way, I would appreciate it if you stopped making fun of my boyfriend now. I could make fun of how sketchy and weird Caleb is, but I don't. Wanna play Criticize Caleb next?"

"Caleb's sketchiness makes him more of a manly bad boy, so I'm okay with it," Hanna said, smirking. "You just wait. Now every time you look at Toby, you're gonna be attracted to him."

Spencer just rolled her eyes again and walked away.


End file.
